Golden sun 3 The forgotten age
by stasimetroid
Summary: A new enemy has risen and the Adepts who lit the lighthouses will need to join up with 4 new adepts to win this fight.Each chapter is in someone's view such as The first is in Jenna's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own golden sun and this is in no way the 3rd game.But it will be told in Jenna's point of view for 2 chapters before switching.Read and review then I'll post another chapter.

Golden sun 3:The forgotten age Jenna

"Felix we have to hurry." I shouted as she stuck her hand out and grabbed a stone above her. For some reason the Wise One had appeared in a dream to the 8 adepts who released alchemy. He had told them to come to the ruins of the Sol sanctuary to stop an even greater threat then alchemy not being released. All the while she wondered what treat could possible be more horrible then the world being destroyed. Well soon she was about to find out and whatever it is then they will stop it. But something isn't right. Right now it was raining extremely hard like the day that Felix had disappeared for 3 years before returning again.

"Its just a little farther Jenna." Isaac's voice shouted from about 10 feet above me.

"I should have made the boys do it alone." I whispered to myself. Within minutes all 8 of them had made it to the top and were looking around for the Wise One. I saw it then. I knew right away it was trouble. The back wall of the Sol santuray,the one that lead to where the elemental stars were held 1 year ago, was glowing with a symbol of the moon on it. In front of it was a man holding a sword and was using psyenergy.Isaac and Felix were the first to react. They both took out their swords and took off. The man didn't even turn around when vines came out of the ground and knocked both Isaac and Felix aside. The vines retreated back into the earth right after that. A simple growth attack yet Isaac and Felix are both Venus adepts so it shouldn't have done that much. Ivan and Sheba were next to move. They raced forward both planning on watching out for vines. Something different happened this time a ray attack hit Ivan and Sheba knocking them aside. I looked They were also knocked out.

"Guys we need to retreat!" Piers shouted as he grabbed his axe from behind him. He charged with Garet.

"Garet we need to hold him off to allow Mia and Jenna time to get away." Piers said as he raced forward. Sadly this didn't turn out well for them aswell.Water drops hit Piers and sent him flying while a blast blew Garet to the side.

"No!"I shouted as I watched Garet and Piers faint.

"So you are the Adepts who lit the lighthouses." The man who was looking at the wall said. "Unlucky for you I should say because of your mistake the seal that contained me was broken. And since you are standing in my way of ruling this world I will destroy you." He stated his voice speaking calmly. A giant sword went flying at Mia and me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden sun for if I did this would be how the 3****rd**** would go. Thanks go out to the one review I got. Finally If you want this to be in the game format during battle tell me in a review. Thanks for reading this far maybe in awhile I'll finally get them to the mars light house for the final battle. Or maybe its not.**

Golden sun 3:The forgotten age Jenna's point of view.

Chapter 2

A giant sword went flying at Mia and me. I don't know why I did what I did. But I let out a scream that could fill the heavens. The next thing I knew the blade was gone and everyone was safe. That's when I saw it for the 2nd time. I knew I never liked it but as of know I was glad I knew it. In front of me shielding Mia and me was the Wise One himself.

"Jenna Mia get the others and take off for the light houses."

"Will you be alright?" I asked showing some concern in my voice. 

"I'll be fine but tell Isaac and Felix when they wake up that there are."

The Wise One was cut short there as a beam of fire smashed into him.

"Cycle Beam." The Man said as another beam of fire smashed into the Wise One.

"Wise One take them out of here Now!" An all too familiar voice shouted from behind Mia and Me.

"Karst you are no match for him." The Wise One Shouted as he floated in front of Me and Mia.

"But Wise One Me and Agatio can help you fight." She shouted as she stepped forward to help the Wise One.

"No Help Jenna and Mia get the others off of Mount Adept. Find Alex and his party. They know what is happening and are trying to prevent it. Now go." The Wise One shouted.

That was the last thing I saw before we were all off the Mountain. I Snapped open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around.

I was in a bed in some village. A thought occurred to me right then.

"Where are Isaac and the others?" I shouted my question right out loud not realizing it.

"Relax they are fine. Everyone is in one of the rooms beside this one. They'll all asleep so don't worry they are fine." Karst's voice said from in front of the bed I was on.


End file.
